Final Fantasy VII: Eternal Cataclysm
by Akira Strife
Summary: Takes place after the events of Advent Children. W.R.O and Shinra have joined making a new company. He meets the girl of his dreams connected to the man of his nightmares. She's tough and he's bad ass. He thought he was the last one of his kind..then he f
1. Chapter 1 The Girl Who Resembles Me

1**Chapter 1: The Girl Who Resembles Me**

One year after the events of Kadaj's attack, Cloud and co. go back to living their normal lives. Cid helped repair Cloud's bike, Fenrir before he left back for Rocket Town; while the rest of the team dispatched.

Although that battle was over, the war in Cloud's heart still remained. Tifa had hoped after fighting once again, Cloud would come back home but again, he drove around, only stopping by once and awhile. Tifa didn't know where he drove to or why, all she wanted was for him to come home. Deep down inside, she knew Cloud would never come home permanently until he resolved the uneasy feeling he had in his soul. What was bugging him? Tifa didn't know...she spent days thinking about it but decided her mind was better spent somewhere else. She had a bar to run, and a family to look after. Barret, Marlene and Denzel still lived with her in Edge city. Although she loved him, Cloud was out of her reach at the moment and had to put him second.

Cloud understood. He was always gone, never staying with Tifa for more then a day and even then, it felt like he wasn't there at all. She'd ask simple questions like 'How are you doing?' or 'See anything knew?' and his answer would always be the same. He was always doing fine and never saw anything. However, that was a cold hearted lie. He wasn't doing fine and he did see things, many things. Cloud knew he wasn't alone, but couldn't resolve the feeling in his heart. Something was missing, Cloud could tell that was it now. He was missing something he hadn't found yet and he had to keep searching until he found it. He'd never be truly happy or good to anyone until he did. And so, Cloud would travel around on Fenrir and visit his old teammate's every now and then, hoping he could find what he was missing. He still kept up his delivery service, however, 90 of the time, he didn't have a delivery.

With the construction of Edge city, and Shin-Ra's joining with the new company, W.R.O, brought new hope to the world. Geostigma was gone. Whoever had it, journeyed to Edge city to go to the ruined Midgar and bathe in the pool of water in Aerith's church, which would cure them instantly. People brought the water all around the world and just like that, Geostigma disappeared from everyone's worries. Most people now a days only worry about joining the new army, and making enough money to live. Raising families and telling them the stories of the past; Midgar's destruction, Shin-Ra's fall, Sephiroth's insanity, Meteor; informing each and every one of them what went out in the past and how close they came to being completely wiped out. Sephiroth succeeded in one thing, He'd never be forgotten. This also posed a problem, as long as people remember him, he may never truly die. He came back through Kadaj, what's stopping him from coming back fully once again? This is what worried W.R.O and Shin-Ra so they started up a new army, just in case. Materia was still being used but Mako reactors were put at a minimal. There was only one or two left to survive with, all the others were destroyed. Coal mines and Oil rigs were popular for fuel now. Mako was generally used for Materia and such solely.

"Our mistakes will never be forgotten...and our history will never repeat itself. We will make our planet safe for our children to grow up in. Soon total peace will be achieved but until then, we must be prepared for anything...those mistakes could happen again if we're not careful" This was the latest speech given out by Rufus Shinra, head of Shin-Ra's part but co head of W.R.O. with Reeve. He too, had changed. The world was on it's way of recovery and reconstruction.

"Are you sure we're going to find work here?" Akira asked, following slightly short of Saru. Saru wasn't hard to miss, she wore those white mage looking robes everywhere after all. Akira however, kind of blended in with the crowd.

"This is the new major city," Saru said looking back, "So yeah, we will."

"I hope you're right...and I hope, those _men _don't find us..." Akira said running a bit to catch up to her friend.

"Do You have a visual?" Rude asked Reno who was sitting a top a building.

"Yep. Got both of 'em in my sights yo!" Reno exclaimed with a nod, "I'll take a few pictures and then it's off to see Kuroudo!"

"Kuroudo!" Denzel said, running up to the familiar spike headed blonde who just walked into Tifa's bar.

"Denzelu," Cloud said looking down at the smaller boy with brown hair, "Tea-fa here?"

"Ya...but she's busy with Marlene at the moment, kicked me out of the room...I think it's girl stuff," Denzel nodded, "Are you...going to stay longer this time?"

"..." Cloud wasn't sure how to answer him 'this time', "...Well...maybe..."

"Kuroudo...Tea-fa says you're searching for something...is that true?" Denzel asked.

"...yeah..." Cloud slightly nodded.

"Then, why don't you let us help you?" Denzel asked. Cloud placed a hand on his shoulder and gave Denzel a small smirk.

"...This is something...I have to search for myself. I won't find it otherwise," Cloud said, giving Denzel a nod before sitting on a bar stool in front of Tifa's bar counter. Denzel sighed deeply. /Always protecting us from yourself.../ he thought/Tea-fa was right.../

"Nice bar..."

Cloud perked up to that comment, and stood up almost instantly. He walked over to in front of Denzel and gave Denzel a hard look. Denzel nodded and took off up the stairs at the back.

"What do _you_ want?" Cloud asked.

"We didn't think we would catch ya here yo...you're a hard one to track nowadays," Reno shrugged.

"Quite frankly to me, that's a good thing," Cloud stated, "Again, what do you want?"

"We came to hire you," Rude stated bluntly.

"...not interested." Cloud turned his eyesight away from the two.

"..Just hear us out yo!" Reno begged.

"Haven't you done enough?" Cloud side glared at the two, still not looking at them directly.

"...You're a delivery guy now right? Well...we need something picked up, and brought to us...we'll pay you whatever you want," Rude grinned, "...it seems your 'family' needs the money..."

"...what..." Cloud began to question.

"That's right yo...Tea-fa didn't tell you? They're in deep financial trouble...if you do this little errand for us, we'll make that disappear." Reno grinned.

"..." Cloud didn't want to accept, he hated these people. However, if Tifa and co. needed the money...then he couldn't refuse. /I don't understand...why she didn't tell me/ he thought.

"...here," Reno put a few pictures on the bar counter, "Find that person here in Edge city...and bring them to the new corporation. If you succeed, we'll pay you whatever you want."

Rude nodded and the two exited the bar just in time for Tifa to come down that stairs.

"Who was-"

"..Are you in financial trouble?"

"Kuroudo I-"

"Answer me..."

"...yes..."

Cloud looked over at Tifa and gave her a bit of a sad look, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because..." Tifa shook her head, "I didn't want to bother you with our problems...you seem to busy these days that it wouldn't do any good anyway"

"That's not fair..." Cloud turned away and walked to the bar counter, "...you know I'd help. No questions asked."

"Still...I didn't want to trouble you," Tifa said walking up to him, "I can handle it."

"40 000 gil Tea-fa?" Cloud looked angry with her now, "That's a huge debt...what were you planning on doing to get the money?"

"Does it matter? I said I would handle it." Tifa restated, "Anyway, what did they want?"

"...To offer me work." Cloud said, sighing and looking down at the pictures, "They'll give me the money you need if I complete the job..."

"Don't do it..." Tifa shook her head.

"Too late. I might've been able to avoid it had you told me sooner," Cloud said, "But there's no choice...you'll be on the street if I don't."

"..." Tifa couldn't really change his mind once he had it made up. Cloud began looking closely at the pictures. /A girl/ Cloud thought.

"This can't be right..." Cloud ran a free hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked looking at the pictures, "Wait-they want you too..!"

"...capture a girl." Cloud sat on the bar stool now with his elbows on the counter holding up his head, "...great. The only way to clear this debt is to become a kidnapper...I doubt Zack would've wanted me to be a kidnapper..."

"Kuroudo you don't have to do it..." Tifa looked away.

"...yes I do." Cloud stood up.

"But don't you see-"

"The resemblance? Yeah I do..."

"She could be-"

"Just like I was...probably."

"Then..."

"...because you need this." Cloud said, "I'll look into it. Maybe there's another way...or I can insure they don't do anything to..."

He trailed off a bit before continuing, "...I'm sure it's nothing major."

/I know you're just trying to convince yourself that...oh Kuroudo/ Tifa thought/Please forgive me...for not telling you sooner./

"Saru...Saru...!...Saru!" Akira called, finally catching up with her friend, "Don't walk...so fast..!"

"Then don't window shop," Saru crossed her arms, walking at a slower pace now, "The place we're looking for is a few more blocks from here. We have to get there before 2pm."

"...I've never been to a city like this before..." Akira said looking around, "...you can't blame me for being curious."

"...guess not." Saru shrugged in defeat, "But just stay close from now on alright? You don't know what kind of weirdos reside in town..."

"...okay." Akira nodded. /So many people...it's so busy.../ she thought her eyes still wandering.

"...we're almost there." Saru said turning the corner. A lot less, barely anyone was around this street. It looked broke up and a bit unstable. Saru started getting a bad feeling. Akira was trailing behind, still looking around at all the sights."Akira!"

"...Saru...?" Akira lowered her head to look at her companion, "...what is it?"

"...Get close to me." Saru ordered. Akira didn't ask any questions, she ran up behind Saru. Sure enough, out from a side alley walked three people dressed in black.

"Who are you?" Akira asked, feeling very uncomfortable. It was the men in black but this time, they were different ones.

"They're Turks." Saru answered for them, "People employed by the President as body guards, hit men, anything."

"Hey, you're pretty smart!" The blonde girl said, "Only the whole world knows about us,"

"Apparently not the blonde," The red head man said grinning, "Now I know the sayin' is true! Blonde's are dumb!"

"Hey!" The female Turk said punching him in the arm.

"Our names are," The bald one began.

"Reno, yo!" The red head said.

"Elena," The blonde stated.

"And Rude." The bald finished, "The president would like to speak to the blonde girl."

"What? Me? Why?" Akira asked, "I've never met...the president before!"

"I doubt that," Reno grinned before Elena silenced him.

"Shut up Reno!" Elena spat.

"Why would the president of Shin-Ra want Akira?" Saru asked, her eyes fixated on Reno as if she was directing the conversation at him and none of the others.

"Well, she'll just have to come along and find out yo!" Reno said.

"What if I refuse?" Akira asked, "What will you do then?"

"Then we'll have to forcefully take you," Rude answered.

"High measures for just a conversation," Saru glared.

"Hey, we get paid to do this yo! The president doesn't care how we do it, he leaves that up to our imagination," Reno grinned.

"Well..." Akira said stepping back, "Tell the president that I won't see him! If he wants to talk to me, he can come to me himself!"

"You heard the girl, now get lost." Saru said.

"Maybe you didn't hear us right, we said we're taking 'Akira' to the president, as simple as that." Elena said pulling out a gun.

Akira began to feel a little nervous when the gun was pulled out, these people were serious. Saru on the other hand, had a grin across her face.

"Guess there's no other option," She said. The Turks nodded all in unison, happy that they were finally complying.

"Saru!" Akira said shockingly, "But I-"

Just then, Saru kicked up a trash can lid from in front of her feet and chucked it at Elena's hand, knocking the gun out of it. She grabbed Akira's wrist and took off in the opposite direction of the Turks.

"I hate it when they run," Reno complained as the three Turks chased after them.

Saru led Akira through the crowds of people as quickly as she could, shuving everyone out of their way. One of the people she pushed down was Denzel. Denzel caught a glimpse of Akira's long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. /Just like Kuroudo../ he thought.

Saru saw that the Turks were no longer in plain sight so she slowed down a bit.

"I'll by you some time, find somewhere in this city and hide!" Saru ordered.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Akira said.

"They are after you, not me. I'll be fine, just go!" Saru said pushing Akira forward, "Now!"

"Be careful," Akira nodded before taking off down the street. Saru on the other hand walked back the way they came until she saw the Turks heading straight for her.

"Ha! You could never...out run...us...!" Elena huffed, Rude and Reno running up behind her.

"You're right, I give up!" Saru said holding up her hands.

"Where's Akira?" Rude questioned.

"Long gone." Saru said as Reno approached her. He grabbed Saru by her shirt and pulled her closer to him.

"I wouldn't want to bruise up such a nice looking girl. Just tell us where your friend is and we won't harm either of you." Reno suggested.

"I know you won't harm Akira because you need her and as for me...I don't have any proof that I'll be safe except your poor excuse of a pick up line," Saru shrugged, "So I don't like what's in it for me!"

"Just tell us where she is you stupid bitch!" Elena cursed, "You know how LONG it took us to track her down!"

"Why are you pulling out all the stops just for Akira?" Saru asked as Reno let go of her shirt and turned around with his back too her, "As far as I know, she's done nothing to you. Hell, I've been with her for quite some time and I've never seen any members of W.R.O. or Shin-Ra interact with her until we started to this town. Why the sudden interest?"

"That's for us to know," Reno said, tapping his shoulder with a long metallic rod. Rude walked up to Saru and punched her hard in the gut. Saru dropped to her knees.

"Just tell us and you won't get hurt anymore!" Elena said walking up to her.

"I'm already hurt so what's the point now?" Saru questioned as she just regained her breath that was knocked out of her.

"Stupid girl," Rude mumbled as he kicked her in the head sending her to her back and unconscious.

"She didn't even fight back!" Elena spat, "She's so stupid!"

"Nah, she just knew we'd waste time on her instead of going after Akira," Reno said turning back around to face his comrades.

"Why don't you ever watch us beat up a girl?" Elena asked.

"Because hitting girls isn't my style," Reno shrugged.

"You hit me all the time!" Elena cursed.

"That's cause yer no girl. I only hit girls that want me too." Reno chuckled.

"Well, we might as well leave her here, She's no use to us." Rude said.

"Ya, come on, we got to find that girl!" Elena said, "Or Rufus is going to be really pissed!"

"Hey I got an idea," Reno stopped, "Let's let 'someone else' do our dirty work..."

Reno looked out the corner of his eye to the street behind them and saw a familiar motorcycle drive by.

"I got ya," Rude nodded, "...let's go"

"What! What are you two blabbing about!" Elena snapped. Rude and Reno turned back the way they came and started walking, "HEY! Don't leave me!"

Akira kept running as fast as she could. She didn't care where she went, so long as it was far away from 'them'. Akira walked past people, trying desperately not to hit them or push them. Some asked her what was wrong but she couldn't waste any of her breath telling them, she just kept running. Finally, her breath and legs could no longer go and she collapsed to the ground on her hands, breathing rather hard. Once she regain her breath, she stood up and looked around. There was a church standing tall a few buildings beside her. She heard the sound of a motorcycle and took a quick glimpse. She didn't recognize the person so she ran into the church.

Flowers. The sent of flowers filled her nose. This was no ordinary church. In the center was a bed of beautiful, sparkling flowers. They sparkled in the sunlight shining through the stain glass windows. She felt calmed.

"...I hope...they won't...follow me here..." She said walking up to just before the bed of flowers and kneeling down. She liked starring at the flowers, they were so pretty. Then she realized she shouldn't be so calm. "Saru...I wonder if she's ok..?..."

/What am I saying...of course she is...she can handle herself../ Akira thought. Her eyes snapped open to the sound of footsteps. She suddenly stood up quickly, her heart pounding hard. This was it.

"Beautiful...aren't they?"

The voice did not sound familiar. It was calm. Akira slowly turned around to see the person who walked in. It wasn't one of the turks. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes...spikey hair. It dawned on her that this was probably his place.

"Are they yours..?" Akira asked kindly. She didn't feel scared at all, not like the feeling she got from those other people.

"...Not really, they're for everyone." Cloud answered. This was the girl he was supposed to capture. She was the girl in the picture, the girl who looked like him. Bright blue eyes, blonde hair...if it was short and spiky, people could mistake them as twins. He couldn't help but feel guilty all of a sudden. She didn't look like a criminal, or someone who the Turks would want. She wore torn up, baggy jeans, with a large trench coat and for a shirt, all she had was bandages wrapped around her chest.

"...I'm sorry for coming in here," Akira continued, "...I just...needed somewhere to hide,"

"...you're being pursued." Cloud asked but it sounded more like a statement rather than a question, however, Akira took it as a question regardless.

"...yes. I thought it might be safe in here, or by me some time anyway..." Akira smiled, "...please forgive me..."

The more he talked to her, the more he second guessed what he wanted to do now. /How could...she's so...innocent.../ Cloud thought.

"...this place, is open to anyone.." Cloud assured, "...so it's alright."

"..Oh good." Akira sighed in relief, "...My name's Akira by the way...what's your name?"

"Kuroudo..." Cloud answered.

"Kuroudo?...that's a nice name...I don't think I've ever met anyone named Kuroudo before..." Akira said. Suddenly her head began to sting and she held it tightly. Cloud took a few steps closer until he could almost reach out and grab her.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked concernedly.

"...I'm ok." Akira shook it off and gave him a smile, "..Happens all the time."

"...?" Cloud gave her a slightly confused look. She giggled.

"...sorry I guess that wouldn't make sense..." Akira stopped giggling, "...Sometimes...I get head aches...and I bunch of scenes I don't know flash in my head...I was told it was a result of 'Mako' poisoning..or something like that..."

Cloud's eyes went wide. /...She's had mako poisoning/ He thought/...that explains her bright eyes.../

"...I'm...sorry..." Cloud choked out. He was still so confused. More so now, he didn't want to bring her to the Turks.

"...It's ok. I don't mind. Live for today, not yesterday right?" She smiled brightly. Cloud couldn't understand it. This girl he just met was opening up to him, telling him stuff you normally wouldn't say. She smiled and laughed like they were long time friends. She couldn't be bad.

"...why...are you...telling me this?" Cloud asked.

"Hmm...?" Akira asked, "...I guess...you don't seem like a bad person. I'm not afraid of you."

"..not afraid?"

"...when I'm around people I either fear them or get a sense of calmness...before they even start talking. I use that as my way to talk..." Akira nodded, "...and I don't fear you. I get a sense of calmness from you...that's why I said those things. I didn't mean to upset you,"

Cloud looked up at Akira. He had just started feeling sad and guilty and looked down, but she caught it right away. He looked at her for a long time, almost searching her eyes for an answer on what he should do. The more he looked at her...the more he stood by his previous feeling. He couldn't do it. /I can't...turn her over to them. She looks so...innocent and happy...she said she either feared people or felt 'calm' by them...if she was running from the Turks, she must fear them...how could I bring her to someone she's scared of/ Cloud thought shaking his head/Zack...Aeris...they would never forgive me if I did. I'll get Tea-fa the money for her debt another way.../

"Listen I-" Cloud began but stopped when he saw Akira's expression change. She went from smiling to looking like she was about to be shot. He turned around and saw the Turks, Elena, Rude and Reno standing there.

"...There she is, I knew you'd find her yo!" Reno said. Cloud narrowed his eyes just a bit.

"...what?" Akira questioned. Cloud turned back around to face her.

"...those are the men who are after you right?" Cloud asked quietly so only she could hear.

"...yes but-" Akira began but Cloud stopped her.

"...I'm going to get you out of here..." He said. Akira looked rather shocked.

"...I couldn't possibly trouble you..." Akira said sadly, "It's my problem.."

"...don't worry," Cloud said giving her a small smile, "...it's no trouble..."

"What are you talking about over there yo?" Reno called. Rude and Elena looked rather impatient. Cloud turned back around to face them.

"...Sorry...she doesn't want to go with you," Cloud stated.

"Kuroudo what are you-" Rude began but Cloud cut him off.

"...So we're leaving," Cloud finished. Akira couldn't help but smile at him. /Thank you...Kuroudo-dono.../ Akira thought.

"...I don't think so!" Elena snapped pointing her gun at him, "One move and I'll kill you!"

Akira began to get worried now. Cloud turned his head slightly to the side so he could See Akira. His hand went to his sword handle.

"...trust me," Cloud said. Akira nodded. Cloud pushed back his foot a bit and watched how Elena held the gun. He started to pull out his sword and Elena fired. Akira closed her eyes and brought her arms up to her face. Cloud snapped out his sword and blocked the shot. He turned around and grabbed Akira's right hand wrist with his left hand and pulled her to the left. She opened her eyes to see Cloud leading her. Elena fired more but every shot missed as Cloud pulled Akira down a side passage in a church and out a side door.

"Damn it!" Elena cursed, "I thought you two said Kuroudo was on our side!"

"Damn, the worse case scenerio happened...guess I owe you 50 bucks Rude," Reno shrugged.

"WHAT!" Elena whipped around.

"I thought Kuroudo would take the money to help Tea-fa...but Rude said he'd help the girl. Rude won." Reno shrugged. Elena cursed under her breath.

Akira followed Cloud closely. She had no idea where they were going, she only hoped he did. She began to feel really dizzy all of a sudden and sick. Cloud looked back to check up on her and saw she was slowly lagging behind. He stopped and walked up to her.

"Just a little further okay? We're almost to where I parked," Cloud said placing his hands on her shoulders. In the midst of their running he had put his sword away back in it's sheathe across his back.

"Oh...kay..." Akira breathed giving him a smile, "Why...are you..."

"Don't worry about that now," Cloud said turning around, "I'll explain later.."

Suddenly, almost as if he sensed it, he turned right back around and caught Akira just before she collapsed. He picked her up across his arms and looked at her for awhile. She looked so peaceful. Cloud couldn't help but smile. He saw over in the distance, the Turks exiting the church and bolted for his bike, carrying Akira.

**End of Chapter 1.**

Ya ya ya...mary-sue..oc fic..I get it. I don't need to be told. However, I'm quite proud of the way I'm writing this, my two friends I got involved in this story and all the plot ideas I've already come up with. I'm putting it up so all of you can see/read it however, if you don't like it because it's mary-sue..or an oc fic, then please, stop reading. With that said, if you're curious and actually interested in this story, then by all means wait for the next one! (Mostly all my chapters are planned out, I just gotta write-em!)

I needed to put this up because my KH fan fic I'm writing, that's good, ties into this one. Enjoy it and R&R. Any flames given due to the hatred of what I mentioned, I will delete. Arigatou!

(P.S. all names when spoken will be spelt how they are pronounced...there will be some japanese words in it as well, so u may have to do research. I'll try to put up the basics here!)

After a name:

- chan : usually refering to someone as immature, younger, inexperienced, etc. Could also be taken as saying they're cute and little.

- san: shows some respect, one of the most common uses when speaking to someone older then you.

- sama: meaning lord or master, I think that's self explainitory where it's used..

- dono: the highest form of respect you can give someone...Akira will often call Cloud-dono, because she admires him and his strength.

- kun: referring to a male.

- tan: Only Saru is called this, it's a nickname for her.

Domo, Domo Arigatou, Arigatou, Arigato-gozaimashita: Thank you, Thanks, Thank ya, Thank you very much!

Gomen: Sorry

Oni-san, Ni-san, ni-chan, Oni-chan, Oni-sama: Brother

Oneh-san, Neh-san, Neh-chan, Oneh-chan, Oneh-sama: Sister

Baka: idiot

Hai: Yes.

Sempai: senior, senior student,

Sensei: instructor; teacher

Onegaishimasu: please

Ohsh: pronounced 'os', greeting.

Yame: stop

Ki-sama: Bastard! You..!

Yoi: Ready!

Yasume: Rest

Kime: focus

and others if I add them in!


	2. Chapter 2 Cloud's Decision

1**Chapter 2 - Cloud's Decision**

"Ugh..." Saru grumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. Nothing looked familiar. She went to sit up and got a sharp pain from her stomach. Rude had hit her pretty hard that it left a bruise.

"Oh..you are awake, thank goodness!" a sweet, feminine but older voice said. Saru turned her head to see a woman, in about her late 40's early 50's it looked like sitting beside her.

"...where..." Was all Saru managed to say. She felt light headed and dizzy. /Oh ya...I got punched out by that Turk guy...man does it ever hurt/ she thought.

"You're in my home, in Edge City..." she said kindly, "My name is Elmrya."

"How did I get here?" Saru grumbled.

"I carried you here, after I found your unconcious body...I thought you'd never wake up" Elmrya stated, "You had me worried..."

"Sorry..." Saru said, "...ugh...headache...bald man...ugh..."

"Would you like some ice?" Elmrya asked.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine for now..." Saru said, "I do specialize in this profession..."

"A white mage?" Elmrya asked.

"Yeah..." Saru answered, "Thank you for assisting me when I was in need-Wha! Head rush..."

"Please do not over exert yourself..." Elmrya said.

"...bald guy...The Turks were-" Saru began as she tried to stand up too quickly, tripping over herself and landing on the ground, "AKIRA!"

"Oh my word..." Elmrya said helping Saru back onto the bed, "Are you alright? Who is Akira?"

"Ugh...Akira, she's my friend! I was trying to keep the turks busy but they might have found her by now! Or worse...she...might've ran into some perverts...I have...to...ugh...!"

"You must calm down...or you are going to cause more damage to yourself..." Elmrya said, "Your friend is involved with the Turks? Dear me...so was my daughter four years ago...why are they after your friend?"

"...I...dunno...they've never tried to find us before- ...wait...what your daughter?" Saru questioned sitting on the edge of the bed.

"...that is odd. Well, my step daughter...Aeris...she died...four years ago...the Turks were after her, quite frequently...but then she met a man who became her bodyguard...maybe your friend has met him...I heard he's living here in Edge city now...the poor dear...he suffers...so much..."

"Oh...dear...I'm so...so sorry..." Saru bowed her head in sadness.

"It's okay..." Elmrya said shaking her head, "It was her decision..and I respect that..oh, here I am, rambling about my stories when your friend is still missing..."

"...ugh...that's right! So, who is this guy Akira-chan might have met- and...where can I change clothes? These are far too suspicious..." Saru said pointing down to her robes.

"Oh yes, I still have a lot of Aeris's old clothes..and clothes I used to wear, just go through the closet behind me to find something you like. It's alright, take whatever you need!" Elmrya said happily, "As for him...his name is Kuroudo..."

"...Kuroudo eh?" Saru thought, remembering the name, "Thank you miss. Do you remember where he lives now?"

Elmrya thought for a bit as Saru looked through the closet for a change of clothes, "Hmmm...head to the centre of Edge and look for a bar called Seventh Heaven...I do believe he's there."

"Thank you!" Saru said picking out an outfit, "You won't miss this right?"

"Of course not...I said you could take whatever you need," Elmrya said, "I never did get your name..."

"Saru." Saru stated as she changed into the outfit she found, "I'm sorry but I should be going now...I have to find my friend."

"I understand." Elmrya stated, "If...you find your friend, please stop by again...I would love to meet her. And Kuroudo, send him over as well...I haven't seen him in ages..."

"Yes I will, thank you for everything, bye!" Saru said running down the stairs.

"...Aeris..." Elmrya looked up to the ceiling, "Is...this what you wanted? What are you planning my dear girl..."

Cloud carefully placed Aki on Tifa's bed and pulled up the covers. She looked like she wasn't having a good dream at all. Tifa walked in shortly after Cloud straightened up after putting Aki on the bed.

"Kuroudo...can I speak to you?" Tifa asked. Cloud nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door on his way out.

"What is it Tea-fa?" Cloud asked in return.

"What's going on? I thought after...the whole incident with Kadaju's gang...that everything went back to normal but...you still don't talk to me very much..and you always visit Aeris's church...what's going on Kuroudo? Why are you so..." Tifa said slightly upset.

"Tea-fa...nothing will ever be the same." Cloud said turning his eye sight away from her, "The threat of Kadaju...and Sefiros is gone now...and I don't feel so alone, like I used to but...Aeris...they are still gone, both of them died because..."

"It's not your fault!" Tifa snapped, "I thought you agreed not to blame yourself anymore!"

"I still pay my respects to Aeris and Zack by going to the church Tea-fa!" Cloud snapped back, "But...this is who I am...I'm not the same...person you grew up with...You hid things from me, didn't tell me right from the beginning my story was flawed...let me live a lie...then helped me out of it...and I still...care about you but..."

"Kuroudo..." Tifa began, she took a few steps closer to him but he backed away.

"...it's not...the same feeling as...back then." Cloud said turning away, "I don't understand anything anymore...I feel like there's more I need to do...before I can finally have a break..."

Cloud knew Tifa loved him, more then anything. But he honestly felt he couldn't be the man she needed; the man she deserved. He wasn't the same as back then, he was different now. He had deep feelings for Aeris but maybe that was the memory and life he was living for Zack taking control because Zack loved her. Tifa...something was missing. He couldn't stay with her, he'd only continue to hurt her so he never stayed at the Bar for too long. What was his place? He didn't know. He heard groans coming from the room and decided to enter in and talk to the newly awakened girl. He walked over and sat beside her on the chair.

"...where...am...I..." Akira asked slowly, looking around the room. She then spotted Cloud and sat up rather quickly.

"...You're okay...you're safe.." Cloud stated, slightly relieved she finally woke up.

"I'm glad..." Akira said, laying back down on the bed and shut her eyes, "...those men didn't catch me...who are you?"

"...I'm Kuroudo." He answered, "I told you this before..."

"Kuroudo? ...Kuroudo...I don't believe I know you..." Akira said as a sudden rush of head pain and images flashed in her mind, "..ugh...wait...the church...and those men...you're the one I talked to right? The one who helped me get away from those...people?...Thank you."

"...Your welcome...just..." Cloud began and nodded at her, "be more careful where you go from now on...okay?"

"Mmm...I will..." Akira nodded, "...I'm sorry...I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Akira..."

"You did already..."

"I did?"

"Yes, when I talked to you at the church...well, don't worry about those guys anymore...they'll leave you alone..."

"You going to protect me?" Akira asked and smiled when Cloud nodded, "...Then I won't worry. I don't know...what I've done to deserve..such kindness..."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Cloud said giving her a small smile, "Do you need any food? Water?"

"No...I'm alright...thank you...but...what do you mean by that?" Akira asked, "I really don't...know what I did.."

"...Never mind." Cloud said shaking his head.

"...wait! Saru-tan! Where is she! Is she here?" Akira asked suddenly, catching Cloud off guard.

"..Saru-tan?" Cloud questioned, "Who's that?"

"She's my friend...I was traveling with her...but, she stayed behind to hold off those men in suits so I could escape..." Akira said, slightly depressed Saru wasn't there.

"Men in suits? ..oh you mean the turks..." Cloud began slight anger entering his voice, "She didn't give you a whole lot of time it seems."

"I hope she's ok..." Akira said. "I don't understand...why they want me. I've never met them before."

"Mostly everyone knows the Turks, ever since the incident with..Sefiros..and the meteor...hardly anyone doesn't know them. It's odd you've never encountered them before." Cloud said. /Why would Rufus be after her..?...could it be because she looks like me? Those eyes...just like those touched by Mako.../

"Sefi...ros? Meteor? I...don't understand..." Akira questioned. Cloud was shocked. Almost everyone knew of Sephiroth and everyone knew about the Meteor; it nearly destroyed the planet. However, this girl knew nothing.

"...Do you honestly not remember?" Cloud asked.

"No...I don't remember a meteor or anything like that..." Akira said.

"Not about Shinra's corporation being destroyed, The weapons, the planet dying?" Cloud asked again, he was still shocked.

"..." Akira lowered her head in sadness. Cloud leaned back in his seat.

"..I'm sorry." Cloud said.

"...I..." Akira said but couldn't really finish.

"Kuroudo I-" Tifa began, walking in until she noticed Aki, "You're awake?"

Tifa's eyes slightly went wider but not enough for Akira to notice. /Kuroudo was right..! She does have the Mako eyes, just like him.../

"...?" Akira looked sort of confused.

"Oh, my name is Tea-fa" Tifa said, "...are you okay now?"

"...I'm sorry...I must be a burden on you...I'll leave as soon as I can..." Akira said. She could sense the tension between her rescuer and this woman and felt it was partly if not all her fault.

"Well-" Tifa began but Cloud cut her off.

"That shouldn't be necessary, right Tea-fa?" Cloud asked. Tifa was a little upset that he jumped to this new person's side so quickly. /It's almost like...he thinks he knows her.../

"Hnn? Do you have anywhere to go?" Tifa asked

"...no...but I'll find something...somewhere to go...don't worry...I'll be fine..." Akira stated smiling.

"That's alright, you don't have to leave." Cloud said. Tifa couldn't understand it until finally it hit her. /I get it...now.../

"..I'm going to go...make something." Tifa said with sadness in her voice before exiting the room.

"..But I don't...want to be a burden on you..and her..." Akira said looking away from Cloud.

"You're not a burden." Cloud said.

"Are you...sure?" Akira asked.

"The Turks usually mean bad news...and you don't want to be caught by them right?" Cloud asked.

"...right." Akira agreed.

"..Then the safest place for you would be here...they very rarely bother me." Cloud said. /Except when offering me work it seems.../ he added in thought.

"...okay..." Akira said yawning.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Cloud asked, "I'll keep an eye out for your friend"

"...thank...you... my friend...she has black hair..short..and white mage robes on..." Akira said before shutting her eyes. Cloud got up from her side and walked out of the room. He didn't even look at Tifa before exiting the bar. He walked over to Fenrir and leaned against it, deep in thought. /...why do I care so much.../

"Hey!" A voice called.

"Eh?" Cloud snapped to attention and turned his head to the right to see a girl run up to him.

"You..! I know you!" Saru said pointing a finger at him, "Yeah...I knew your name sounded familiar, I treated you!"

Cloud gave Saru a really odd look, almost as if he thought she was on crack or something.

"You were completely out of it and at a dangerous near death level of Mako-UGH!" Saru threw up her hands when she saw Cloud still didn't get it, "Another time! Where's Akira!"

"You're Saru then?" Cloud asked. /how...odd...and I've come across really weird people in my travels.../

"How-" Saru began.

"She told me you had robes though, that..isn't very white mage-ish..." Cloud said raising an eyebrow.

"..." Saru's eye twitched before she took off into Tifa's bar, "AKIRA!"

"..?" Akira slowly rolled over in bed as Saru came through the door, "...Saru?"

"AKIRA oh,thank godyouarealrightIwassoworriedaboutyouandthatyouwerehurt pause areyoualright?didthesuitedjerkhurtyou!" Saru said, taking only one breath in that whole phrase.

"Calm down Saru...I'm happy to see you too...breathe...inhale...exhale..." Akira smiled, "I'm alright, really...thanks to Kuroudo,"

"The Turks..I'm glad they didn't catch you..." Saru said.

"Unn(1)..." Akira said.

"...we're safe then, for now." Saru said giving Akira a hug.

"..." Akira hugged back then looked up at Saru, "Saru...I don't...understand...why...are they after...me?"

"I dunno..." Saru said shaking her head, "But I can see...you are tired, go back to sleep...I just wanted to make sure...you were alright...we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning..."

"Okay...Saru-tan..." Akira said shutting her eyes again. Saru smiled and walked out of the room and out of the building.

"...did you see her?" Cloud asked.

"I guess I owe you one. Thanks for rescuing her..." Saru said bowing to Cloud, "Thank you."

"...whatever." Cloud said scratching his head, "I have a question though..."

"What is it?" Saru asked.

"Well, actually I have a few...but we'll start with this one," Cloud began, "Why doesn't she remember the Meteor four years ago, or any events actually, that took place?"

"...I thought you'd ask that if you talked to her enough," Saru sighed, "First, to tell you that...I have to answer a previous question of yours,"

"Previous?" Cloud questioned.

"Ya, I remember you because I was one of the nurses that helped look after you four years ago in Mideel. When you had Mako poisoning," Saru stated.

"...well you probably know why I don't remember you then," Cloud said crossing his arms.

"..exactly! It's the same for Akira-chan," Saru said nodding, "...She has/had Mako poisoning...a really bad case of it...but not one of where she was completely a vegetable, like you were. She could still do many things by herself...she just didn't know who or what she was...and she doesn't recognize anything unless she's seen it recently,"

"She had mako poisoning during the incident four years ago?" Cloud asked.

"Well...I found her near the end of it, after Mideel was destroyed. She was running away from Soldiers in Junon..." Saru said, "Another difference between her case and yours was...she didn't have anyone who knew her..so she had to recreate her own personality, from scratch.."

"From scratch?" Cloud questioned slightly depressed. /She was truly alone.../

"So I couldn't leave her like that, and stayed with her." Saru said, "We haven't been apart since. Every now and then, if she gets close to things of her past she'll have memory flashes and head pains...sometimes so severe she'll faint because of them. Like a brain overload,"

"..." Cloud didn't say anything, just looked down. /I had Mako poisoning...twice but both times I had someone there helping me figure out who I was...some memories are still...buried but at least I'm close to being back to normal. I think...but she...she doesn't even know if she's close or not...she has no one...she truly is alone. That's...not fair.../

"Anyway, I think it's best we leave Edge City first thing tomorrow morning," Saru said, "We came here looking for work but only found trouble. Besides, I don't want to run into those Turks again..."

"...why were they after you?" Cloud asked.

"...Not me, Akira." Saru said, "I'm not sure..."

"...they didn't tell me either," Cloud said.

"What do you mean?" Saru raised an eyebrow.

"They came to me, asking me to find Akira..." Cloud stated, "Normally, I don't do anything for the Turks...I...hate them. And their intentions but...Tea-fa...the owner of this bar...and a close friend of mine was in financial trouble...they offered to pay me if I caught her..."

"So you were HELPING them!" Saru questioned, "You jack ass!"

"Don't get me wrong, if I had taken them up on it, she wouldn't be here right now. I...couldn't do it. I was interested in her because very little, in fact barely any, females were exposed to Mako of that level to have your eyes glow that intensely. I've never met a girl exposed to Mako because you usually only get that when you're in SOLDIER. So I was curious in that sense...and when I met her, I couldn't do it." Cloud said.

"...alright." Saru said taking a step up to him, "I'll believe you then."

"...good." Cloud said nodding, "How are you going to get out of Edge City?"

"...dunno yet. Why?" Saru asked, "...looking for a job?"

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

"Well, we don't have a lot to pay you, but we can pay you something if you wana get us out of this town," Saru said, "You said it yourself you were curious about Akira and you looked sad when I told you her story. Plus, you said you needed some money... If you get us out of town, well...it'd help out a lot."

"Hmm..." Cloud thought for a moment. /I don't want their money...but...I do want to know...who...she is...and why...I feel like...I know Akira. Maybe I'll talk to Rufus myself.../

"Kuroudo!" Tifa said coming out of the bar.

Cloud looked at Tifa. /sorry Tifa.../

"Alright...I'll do it." Cloud nodded at Saru.

"Thanks!" Saru said.

"But why!" Tifa asked.

"They need help Tea-fa...they can't get out of here by themselves, with barely any money, and knowing no one...they'd be caught for sure. I want to know why Rufus is after them and why...Akira looks like me. I won't find that out if they get caught," Cloud said, shrugging, "Besides, I know how you can get your money..."

"She's NOT Aeris!" Tifa snapped. Cloud was taken aback by what she said.

"W-What!" Cloud questioned.

"I see the way you look at her! It was the same way you looked at Aeris!" Tifa said looking down, "Aeris is gone...and she's not coming back...Kuroudo...why can't you get over it!"

"I don't think she's Aeris!" Cloud snapped back, "...Akira looks like me...and I feel like I know her. I'm trying to figure out why! Don't get this mixed in with our problems!"

"Kuroudo!" Tifa said.

"I'm...sorry..." Akira's voice came from behind Tifa. Tifa stepped aside and all three of them looked at her.

"Akira you should be sleeping!" Saru said. /Not like..she'd be able to with all the arguing out here.../

"Kuroudo..." Akira began, walking up to Cloud and stopping just before him, "I'm grateful for your help so far but...I don't want to be a problem. We'll find a way out of the city some how. Thanks for the offer but we can handle it by ourselves."

"Akira we-" Saru began. Akira shook her head.

"We can handle it on our own." Akira said.

"Listen, I want to help you, don't feel like I'm doing this because I have too," Cloud began.

"You should...stay here. I don't want to pull you away. We'll be alright. Right Saru?" Akira asked.

"Ya..." Saru agreed. /His help COULD be useful, but I'd be doing the same thing Akira-chan is doing right now..they seem to have their own issues...Tea-fa and Kuroudo.../

"...I want to. You won't get out of the city without my help," Cloud said crossing his arms.

"Kuroudo!" Tifa said.

"But-!" Akira began to object.

"..I've made my decision." Cloud said. Tifa walked back inside. He felt bad but it had to be said. /I'm sorry Tifa...I can't stay here anymore.../

"Guess he's helping us," Saru shrugged. Akira sighed and walked back into the bar as well. She really felt like she was intruding now. She went back to the room and crawled into the bed.

"...she looked sad." Cloud said.

"...Akira-chan probably thinks she's troubling you...she does everything she can for other people but when she comes to herself, she feels she's insignificant and isn't worth people's time...it annoys me sometimes how...little care she has for her existence," Saru shrugged.

"...I see." Cloud said. /Wow...my I don't care attitude got thrown out the window...maybe it has something to do with these people...oh well./ He shrugged, "Well, let's go inside and sleep."

"Er..." Saru began.

"You can sleep in my bed." Cloud said, "I'll take the cot in the basement,"

"Nah I'll-" Saru began but Cloud was already inside. /Males! Stupid arrogant egotistical..MALES/

Sometime in the middle of the night, Cloud woke up. He was dreaming about his last encounter with Aeris, where she was in the church he woke up in with the orphaned children. In the midst of that it turned into the moment where Sephiroth stabbed her. He got up out of bed and snuck out of the bar. He headed down the street and around the corner to Jimmy's bar. He knew it'd still be open. He walked in and saw two guys at a table and Jimmy.

"Kuroudo!" Jimmy said.

"I got a favour to ask..."

Cloud walked back to Tifa's bar thinking about his encounter with the strange girl who resembled him. /Maybe she was experimented on...no...I would've read it or known about it. I don't get it. She's so strange. Nice, but strange. I don't give a damn but I feel the urge to help...must be the 'hero' in me/ he thought/Hero? Ha. Hero's aren't sinned...I don't think.../

He walked up to the bar counter and placed a grey envelope on top of it. He walked back to the cot in the basement, only to prepare his things. He couldn't fall back to sleep. /Aeris...why did it have to be you/

**End of Chapter 2.**

1 - Unn, a common Japanese expression usually a mumbled version, means 'yes', 'I understand' or 'ok'. A lot of the times Unn is used instead of Hai because Unn is more casual.

Cloud still has Aeris death issues...I don't think he'll ever fully recover from it. Especially Zack's as well. A lot of that, and his frustration is shown in this chapter. He doesn't hate Tifa, far from it. However, he does feel now he's no longer capable of staying with her because of his problems. They weren't all resolved in Advent Children


	3. Chapter 3 Pins And Needles

1**Chapter 3:** **Pins And Needles**

"So...?" Rufus questioned as Elena, Rude and Reno walked in.

"...the girl is at Kuroudo's," Rude stated.

"Yeah, we saw him bring her there shortly after we took care of her friend," Elena nodded.

"Why the obsession Rufus?" Tzeng asked.

"...obsession? No...curiosity, yes." Rufus corrected.

"...This has something to do with Kadaju, Yazoo and Rozu right?" Reno asked.

"We..never saw them before; they show up out of no where and cause a lot of trouble. Even reawakened Sefiros... Now we have a girl who's been exposed to high levels of mako, whom we never even heard about until now. Sound familiar?" Rufus asked.

"...our reports indicate there were a lot of forgotten 'experiments' Hojo did that no one knew about," Tzeng stated, "Also, records of employees as well...she could've been either..."

"That's why we must track them down. It could be the end if we don't...all over again," Rufus said, "All experiments done by Hojo must be eliminated so the disaster can never happen again.."

"...So you want us to capture the girl; take her away from Kuroudo?" Elena asked, "That, of course, isn't going to be easy..."

"...No. We'll let Kuroudo come to us...I doubt that he'll let the girl out of his sight; not before finding out who she is and I'm also sure he's interested in how I knew so he'll come." Rufus said smirking, Reeve didn't look too happy. Reeve was in charge of W.R.O. now and helping people was his main priority. Interfering with an old comrade's life or capturing a young girl wasn't one of them. Rufus was so paranoid with another Sephiroth occurance, he was beginning to think it was a bad idea to join with him. He always respected Rufus before but now he wasn't so sure. He remained quiet the whole time but he knew he was going to have to warn Cloud somehow.

"...then what do you want us to do?" Reno asked.

"Rude and Tzeng will stay here, Elena, I want you to head to the Corel reactor and Reno you go to Edge City and meet with Kuroudo," Rufus instructed.

"...any particular reason?" Reno asked.

"...tell him we'll meet at Kalm." Rufus said, "...But...if you can capture the girl, that's an added bonus."

"...raise?" Reno's eyes slightly lit up when Rufus nodded, "Excellent."

"...there is a catch," Rufus added, "...you have to take Luminik with you"

"What! THAT man hater! No way!" Reno objected.

"...man hater? Hmmm..." A deep feminine voice came from the shadows.

"..Reno." Rufus said a slight glare in his eye.

"Alright, alright! Just don't get in my way!" Reno said crossing his arms. She smirked.

Akira woke up early. The sun hadn't even reached the bedroom window yet. She slowly got up, gathered her things and walked across the hall. She opened up Cloud's room and sat on the bed.

She lightly shook her friend, being careful not to anger her. Saru nodded and Akira left the room. She quietly crept down the stairs, Saru following suit. Akira paused, looking back at the stairs while Saru continued out the door. Akira sighed. She felt bad leaving early, and Cloud would most likely never forgive her but she wasn't his problem. She felt bad enough Saru had to deal with her and she's been with her the whole time. Cloud had other things to deal with instead of getting mixed up in her life. She turned her back on the stairs and walked to the door.

"...I tried the same thing before, it never works.(1)" A voice came from the shadowed corner of the bar. Out stepped Cloud, in his black and blue attire with his sword across his back/ass in it's sheathe.

"...why?" Akira asked; not even turning from the door to look at him, she kept her eyes forward and her hand on the door knob.

"...If you're worried about Tea-fa, she'll be fine. She's a tough girl." Cloud nodded walking up to Akira, "Don't try to argue with me."

"...you're not going to let me go are you?" Akira asked turning her head to the right to face him.

"...nope." Cloud shook his head, "Saru hired me."

"..." Akira didn't understand him at all. She walked through the door and up to Saru who shrugged.

"Seems we have a follower," Saru smiled.

"You saw him in the bar didn't you?" Akira asked.

"Yeah." Saru nodded.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Akira asked, slightly irritated.

"What would I say? The guy's not guna let us go by ourselves; no real man would let us ladies go off on their own. Not when the big bad Turks are after us," Saru stated at her defense, ""Not saying Kuroudo's much of a man..but you know."

"..she has a point. Minus the end added part" Cloud said walking up to his bike, "Plus, I can get you out of the city, in about an hour's time."

"...alright, you win." Akira shook her head, "We do need your help..."

"...I guess that's the closest thing to a thank you that I'm going to get," Cloud shrugged.

"We aren't...going on that are we?" Saru said pointing to Cloud's bike.

"...Why not?" Cloud asked.

"Oh...it's a nice bike..!" Akira said inspecting it and running a hand across it.

"...three people die of bike accidents every day," Saru held up a finger, "They are very dangerous and unsafe."

"...what are you...a doctor?" Cloud questioned.

"..Nurse actually, I told you that." Saru corrected.

"Well it's the only vehicle I have so tough luck," Cloud said climbing onto his bike. He opened it up and stored his sword in it in between some of the other swords.

"...Fine then I'll stay here." Saru objected.

"Come on Saru, I can't leave without you.." Akira said climbing on behind Cloud.

"You're actually going on it!" Saru said.

"...Well ya, bike's are fast. Faster then cars, plus smaller so it's harder to notice from the air. Advantage, Kuroudo's bike" Akira said smiling.

"..Fenrir." Cloud corrected.

"Is that his name?" Akira asked.

"Yep." Cloud answered with a nod.

"..Er...you two better be thank ful," Saru said finally giving in and sat in front of Akira but behind Cloud.

"I knew you'd keel over eventually," Akira laughed.

"I just don't want you going anywhere without me," Saru shook her head.

"Aw Saru cares!" Akira said hugging Saru.

"...ack..!" Saru coughed.

"...Are we done?" Cloud asked.

"..Yep, yep! Let's go!" Akira nodded letting go of Saru.

"...hang on you two," Cloud stated reeving the engine loudly.

"...great." Saru grumbled hugging Cloud's waist, "If you go to fast I'm goin' to squeeze the life outta you!"

"...you don't trust me?" Cloud asked.

"I don't trust male egos," Saru corrected.

"...hey I got handles!" Akira chirpped. Saru grumbled.

"Why does she get handles and I have to hang onto you?" Saru asked.

"...Thanks. Because I didn't think I needed handles up front," Cloud said, "Are you done bickering?"

"...Yep, yep! Saru's finished!" Akira said, hanging on tightly to the handles on the inside of where she sat. Cloud shook his head, put on his goggles, and took off. Saru didn't much like it at all and ducked behind Cloud to reduce the wind that was hitting her. Akira however, was having the time of her life.

"...ugh...too fast..." Saru complained.

"..come on I'm barely hitting 80km!" Cloud objected.

"Yahoo! This is so much fun!" Akira said giggling.

"...see? Why can't you enjoy yourself like Akira-chan?" Cloud asked.

"...because I'm not impressed by speed," Saru glared, "...or male egos for that matter."

"Is she always this bitter?" Cloud asked.

"Most of the time!" Akira laughed, "It's only an off day when Saru's not being bitter!"

"..and you're the happy one?" Cloud asked.

"More like the twelve year old in a twenty one year old's body," Saru corrected.

"What's wrong with that?" Akira asked.

"I don't see anything wrong with it.." Cloud said, carefully weeving the bike in between cars and people in the street.

"Hmm..." Saru said eyeing Cloud carefully.

"Wow, look at all the people in Edge City!" Akira said looking around.

"Akira-chan, don't raise your head up that high, you'll hurt yourself.." Cloud instructed.

"..oh? Sorry..!" Akira said ducking down.

"..It's fine." Cloud smiled before facing forward again.

"Hmm..." Saru muttered again.

"We're coming to the highway that'll lead us out of the city soon," Cloud instructed.

"How long is it going to take for us to get out?" Akira asked.

"About an hour...the highway's pretty long," Cloud answered.

"...At least we're not being followed." Saru mumbled.

"Are those...the ruins of Midgar?" Akira asked, pointing to a bunch of broken down buildings and rubble to the left.

"Ya. When Meteor hit four years ago, it destroyed most of Midgar. That's why they built the new city around where the meteor hit. However, some parts of Midgar are still there..." Cloud informed, "So you do remember Meteor?"

"No.." Akira shook her head, "Saru told me about the ruined Midgar and new Edge City."

"Oh..." Cloud said.

"Would you pay ATTENTION!" Saru yelled. Cloud looked back to just nearly dodge a big piece of something on the side of the road.

"Sorry..." Cloud shrugged.

"You missed so it's ok" Akira said.

"Ya...missed...right..." Saru said, looking down at a scratch on Fenrir, "stop talking and watch the road."

"Someone's paranoid.." Cloud said.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Saru asked. Cloud narrowed his eyes still looking forward. He smirked.

"Hang on." He said. Akira did it but Saru didn't understand. The path looked clear. Then it hit her.

"If you speed up so help you gawd-" but her threat came too late. Cloud sped up to about 130km/hr and almost sent her flying off the bike, "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

"Damn...you didn't fall off" Cloud complained. Saru narrowed her eyes.

"I hate you, so much!" Saru snapped. Akira just giggled.

"...This is boring!" Reno complained, "We should just do it my way and follow them!"

"...Reno. You want that raise right?" A deep female voice asked. She had thick brown hair and was wearing the normal Turk's attire.

"...Yeah." Reno answered, "What's your point?"

"Then we have to wait until they get here," She stated, "Trust me."

"That's the problem, man hater, I don't trust you." Reno glared, "What do you have against men anyway?"

"...There egos and they always want to be the best. That's why women, are so much more desirable. Some can be sensitive or naive, that it's cute. A naive male...is just pathetic," She answered.

"...I don't understand why Rufus hired you Luminik!" Reno sighed facing the highway again.

"Because I'm good at my job," Lumi grinned, "...and I'm going to get the girl for him."

"I highly doubt it;" Reno laughed, "You wont last five minutes with Kuroudo!"

"We'll see..." Lumi grinned.

"Here they come..." Reno said pointing to the side, "They'll be right under us in about five minutes.."

"Good...Reno station yourself on the other side, I'll need you to buy me some time," Lumi commanded.

"..Fine. It'll be your head not mine Rufus will hunt for if you fail," Reno shrugged.

"Oh..I won't." Lumi snickered. Reno rolled his eyes, got in his bike and took off down the slope they were on. As for Lumi, she knelt down on one knee and got close to the ground. She pulled out a bunch of small, needles and waited.

"I sure hope she know's what she's doing," Reno grumbled, keeping his finger on a button.

"We're coming to the second intersection now..." Cloud informed.

"We're almost out of the city then?" Akira asked.

"Almost..." Cloud nodded.

"...good..." Saru groaned.

"...damn!" Cloud cursed.

"What is it?" Saru questioned.

"...we have company" Cloud glared forward, seeing Reno on the bike. Suddenly his eyes went wide. Reno had his hand up, flashing some sort of device with a button. He knew exactly what it was, "shi-! Hang on!"

"..what!" Saru questioned gripping Cloud's waist.

"...ouch..." Akira muttered, wincing at a sudden pain that entered her hand. She raised her hands to look at it, "...needles..?"

"Akira! Put your-!" Saru began but it was too late. Reno pressed the button and caused an explosion to happen, right in front of Fenrir. Cloud weeved hard to the left to avoid the newly formed hole and flames. Akira however, wasn't holding onto anything and flew in the opposite direction so to the right. She rolled across the end of the pavement and down the next slope which was full of broken up junk. She gripped her eyes shut and continued to roll until she landed on a softer part of gravel and dirt. Her arms were cut up pretty bad. Her jeans, torn up from the sharp metal and glass she rolled over. She was still awake, but had her eyes shut.

Cloud stopped Fenrir and got off along with Saru. Saru ran to the edge of the highway.

"Akira!" Saru called. Cloud immediately opened up Fenrir and grabbed his sword out. He put it in his sheathe and ran past Saru. Saru was about to jump down but Cloud beat her too it.

"Oi!" Saru grumbled but before she could turn to Reno he had his electric rod at her throat, "That's cheating. "

"Maybe." Reno grinned. Saru stepped back slightly, and did a back flip to get away from Reno's rod.

"I guess this is too.." Saru grinned as her hand glowed yellow and she shot a yellow aura at his electric rod.

Reno raised an eyebrow but suddenly his rod hit him in the arm.

"What the!" Reno said and before the rod could hit him again he dropped it and stepped on it, "What did you do too it?"

"You should know that spell well..." Saru smiled, "It's called 'Manipulate'"

"I should've guessed," Reno said readying his fists, "Guess we're doing it this way although, hitting women is not something I like to do."

"You could always forfeit" Saru grinned.

"Not a chance yo!" Reno said.

Akira was slow to get up. It wasn't so much the fall off the bike, but the roll down through the scraps of the old Midgar to the ground below that hurt her. Her vision was slightly blurry but she could see feet approaching her. She knew it wasn't Saru or Cloud, so a shiver of fear ran down her spine. She slowly opened her eyes so she could get a better look. Her vision was blurred but she was able to make out a gun in the person's left hand. She heard a small clicking noise before the gun was aimed at her.

"We could do this the easy way or the hard way," Lumi grinned. Akira's vision cleared so she now could see the brunette standing before her. Akira didn't get a chance to speak when she saw Lumi's gaze look from her on the ground to behind Akira. Akira was confused because Lumi also raised the gun past her as well.

"Don't even try it," Cloud said putting a hand on his sword handle.

"...Kuroudo..." Aki recognized the voice.

"Why do you men always choose the hard way?" Lumi asked, "That's why I hate men."

"Why? Because I won't let you shoot her?" Cloud asked, a slight glare showing now.

"I wouldn't shoot her unless she resisted," Lumi shrugged, "I have my orders. What's your excuse?"

"...I was hired to get them out of the city, and that's what I'm going to do." Cloud answered.

"You were also asked by Rude in place of Rufus to find her and bring her too us," Lumi retaliated, "So technically, we hired you first."

Akira was slightly shocked by what she heard. /Kuroudo only helped because the Turks came to him...I should've guessed.../ she thought.

Cloud didn't answer he just glared at Lumi. Lumi looked down at Akira and grinned, "Don't go anywhere my lovely, let me take care of him first."

Akira wished she could stand but it ached all over. Lumi walked past her and up to Cloud. Cloud pulled out his sword and had it ready in front of him. Lumi aimed the gun at him. Akira slowly pulled her legs up underneath her and sat in a semi sitting position weakly. /Saru-tan...where are you/ she thought.

Saru quickly dodged Reno's attack but just barely blocked his kick.

"Not bad," Reno said pushing off of her and grinning.

"You're not half bad yourself" Saru smiled. Saru tried a double kick but Reno blocked them both and hit her to the side. He grew a bit too cocky from his hit and didn't pull away quick enough. Saru grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. She tried to step on him but he rolled out of the way and swipe kicked her feet out from underneath her. Saru landed on the ground hard on her back. She just stopped another punch from Reno who was on top of her and both of them had a hold of each other's hands stopping the attacks.

"Dominant are we?" Saru grinned. Reno grinned as well.

" I always have to be on top," Reno said. Saru broke free and was able to turn Reno over so she was now on the top.

"Well you better fight harder," Saru smiled. Reno smiled as well. He rather liked the challenge. However, both turned left at the sound of a gun shot. Saru went white. /Akira/ she thought. Reno also was a little shocked.

"She wasn't supposed to kill her.." Reno muttered.

Cloud easily blocked the bullet with his massive sword and wondered why she shot such easily blocked shots. It dawned on him when he felt metal pierce his shoulder. It was a diversion. He winced in pain, closing the eye on the right side of the attack. He put his sword in his right hand and pulled out the metal with his left. /a needle/ he thought. Suddenly, another one pierced through his skin, this time hitting in the joint of his arm causing him to drop his sword. Again, he pulled it out with his left hand. He finally got what she was doing. He looked up and ducked and rolled just in time to dodge another thrown needle. She threw three this time at him and he blocked them with his sword. He felt a shot of pain in his right arm.

"Damn it..." Cloud cursed quietly. /They're only tiny holes but man..do they hurt/ he thought.

"I got you in sensitive places, nerves, that's why it hurts so much." Lumi laughed.

"Did you just read my mind or something?" Cloud asked.

"Nope I heard the curse under your breath." Lumi smiled, "Don't like my needles?"

"That's an easily answered question..." Cloud grumbled.

"You can't block them forever" Lumi stated showing off more needles in her hands.

"How many of those do you have?" Cloud questioned.

"Enough," Lumi said. Cloud shook his head; he had enough. He ran at her blocking most of her needles. Only a few got by and skimmed his clothing. He swung his sword hard but she blocked in with her left hand. Cloud was shocked it didn't chop right through.

"Impossible..." Cloud said in shock, "That should've cut your arm off!"

"Should've maybe," Lumi smiled and he was done. Too close to resist anything and his sword was being blocked. It was only a matter of seconds. /I'm sorry Akira...I failed, again.../ he thought. Lumi stabbed him in the hand with her needles to cause him to drop his sword. Then with her left arm the same area he hit her, she hit him in the face. He skited backwards on the ground. When he opened his eyes seconds later, Lumi was towering over him with a gun in his face. "Game over..Kuroudo."

"Stop it!" Akira screamed. Lumi pulled the trigger but was hit with something in the arm causing her to just miss Cloud's head and shoot a hole in the ground beside him.

"What!" Lumi turned around but Cloud saw through the torn fabric that there was something metallic underneath. /So that's how she did it.../ Cloud thought.

Akira glared at Lumi; she was finally able to get to her feet and surprisingly enough she also had Cloud's sword in hand.

"You have got to be kidding hun," Lumi laughed, "You can barely lift that sword and you want to fight me?"

"Leave...him...alone..." Akira breathed heavily. Lumi wasn't lying, Cloud's sword was really heavy. She didn't understand how Cloud could lift it with so much ease when it at least weighed a 80lbs, maybe more.

"Hun, he lied too you didn't he? He didn't tell you he was working for us." Lumi said taking a few steps forward, "Why do you want to defend someone like that?"

"He saved me once...and he didn't have to come but he did...I don't understand his intentions...but I don't care! I won't let you kill him..." Akira said struggling to lift the sword off the ground but managed too. Her arms shaking.

"Fine hun, but Rufus'll be pissed if I have to kill you..." Lumi said putting away her gun because she felt she no longer needed it at this point.

Cloud gripped the ground underneath him. /...she's risking her life...Akira..! Damn it...I can't let her die...I won't let anyone else die.../ he thought.

Lumi charged at Akira full speed. Akira swung the sword and was able to cut a bit of Lumi's left arm just above her metal bracer. However, it wasn't enough. Lumi grabbed Aki's throat with her right hand.

"You cut me!" Lumi hissed, knocking the sword out of her hand with her left arm, "You know how easy it would be to snap your neck right now..."

"D..o...it..." Akira taunted, "...I dare you..."

"And ruin that beautifully smooth neck of yours?" Lumi smiled. She let go of Akira's neck dropping Akira to her feet but before Akira could fall down or regain her balance, Lumi punched her hard in the gut with her right hand. Lumi backed away and allowed Akira to fall to her knees in front of her. Aki coughed out and found it hard to breathe.

"Bad move!" Cloud hissed. Just when Lumi turned around to face him, he had his sword in hand and it was glowing. He spun it around and a huge gust of wind shot out, picked Lumi up and chucked her off to the side; she landed on the ground on her back hard.(2) Cloud dropped his sword and ran up to Akira, bending down to her level and placed his arms on her shoulders.

"K-Kuroudo..." Akira coughed looking up at him. He gave her a small smile.

"You could've been killed..." Cloud said. Akira smiled.

"So could you..." Akira said, "T-Thank..y..." Before she could finish she had passed out due to exhaustion into Cloud's arms. Just before she passed out, Cloud could see her eyes shawn bright green.

"But...H-How..." Lumi said, she slowly sat up and watched Cloud. /Why...does he care so much../ she thought.

Cloud looked at Akira's unconscious figure in his arms, he pulled her in close and his gaze went from her to forward. He thought the same thing Lumi did. /Why...do I care so much...I barely know you...I have no idea who or what you are.../ he thought/But why...does my heart pace quicken when I'm near you? It only ever did that when I was near Aeris...or Tifa when we were kids...I feel as though.../

/It's almost like.../ Lumi thought/he knows her...but Rufus said he never met her in his life.../

/I've never met you before.../ Cloud thought/I can't remember ever seeing you before this so why...I don't understand.../

"I don't...understand!" Lumi spoke out, "...Rufus with held something from me I know he did..."

"Luminik!" Reno called, racing up to her with Saru behind him. He turned to Saru to say something but she took off to Cloud's side and pulled Akira off of him.

"Akira! Akira! What happened?" Saru said trying to wake her friend.

"...She's alright..." Cloud nodded, "..she saved my life."

"...ya well you were supposed to be protecting her! Not the other way around!" Saru snapped.

"...I know..." Cloud said bowing his head. He looked back at Reno who was helping Luminik up then at Saru, "I think we should get out of here..."

"They'll leave us alone." Saru assured, "Reno's pretty annoyed with Luminik as it is.."

"You spoke to him?" Cloud questioned.

"It doesn't matter...take us to Kalm." Saru instructed, "Your job ends there."

"Saru..." Cloud looked at her straight in the eyes. Saru couldn't quite place it, but she saw that look before. She knew it wasn't going to be over.

"You don't want to leave us do you?" Saru asked.

"...They'll still come after you-" Cloud stated but Saru cut him off.

"We'll be okay by ourselves..we lasted this long." Saru said smiling.

"...please..." Cloud said. Saru blinked.

"...Kuroudo," Saru said, "I'm not going to deny you the right to stay with us...we wouldn't have gotten this far without you but...Akira's not going to like it...she's a free spirit but hates it when people risk themselves for her..she...thinks of herself as less then near important enough. She needs to be protected...if you stay with us...she'll rely on you."

"What are you getting at?" Cloud asked.

"What I'm saying is...are you going to be able to protect her...for as long as she needs it? It could be a few days...it could be years...if you aren't willing to do it..then leave after we're in Kalm" Saru stood up with her friend slung across her shoulders. Reno and Lumi were already gone. Cloud turned away from her and started back up the slope to get his bike for them. All the while he thought about his life in Edge city. He thought about Tifa and the orphans. His mind shifted to Aeris and Zack as well. /What am I...supposed to do/ he thought but more like asked someone he thought could answer his thoughts. He got on the bike and drove it down the junked hill to where Saru stood with Akira.

Eyes from the distant watched them. Cloud pulled Akira onto the bike in front of him while Saru got on behind him. Bright blue eyes still watched them as they drove away.

**End of Chapter 3.**

Well wasn't that special?

Cloud: No...my damn arm hurts! 

Saru: oi, you are such a cry baby! Cry Baby Piss Cactus! Oi..I rather like that name, Piss Cactus, ha!

Cloud: intense glare don't tempt me...

Saru: tempt you? I didn't know I turned you on. You sick freak!

Cloud: THAT'S IT! gives chase

(1) - this part is giving reference back to the very start of Final Fantasy VII where Cloud tried to leave Aeris behind in Sector 5 but she appeared in front of him to help him find Tifa.

(2) - If you're wondering, the move Cloud used to defeat Lumi was Finishing Touch, his limit level 3 last move. It and Meteoran got neglected and wasn't shown in the movie at all. (He never used it T.T) So I decided to show it off. They are both really cool moves.

Anyway, here's some character help if anyone is confused...

_Cloud -_ After he figured out he wasn't alone at the end of Advent Children something still didn't feel right. He tried to continue on his normal life but found himself driving all over the place alone and away from society thinking about everything that's happened. He wasn't sad but didn't feel like this was the end. He felt like there was still something missing. He's trying to remember what it is.

_Tifa -_ Tifa looks after the orphans and helps look after Cloud's business with him. However, she's noticed Cloud isn't himself still and she's starting to fear that she doesn't know who Cloud is anymore. They've been through so much and she realizes Cloud has been through the most. She finds herself arguing with him over everything because she doesn't understand. She thinks he's still upset over Aeris's death because she knows he loved her. Tifa loves Cloud but finds herself powerless to help him. She's starting to fear maybe she has to let him go. At the end of last chapter, Cloud borrowed money from Jimmy to pay off Tifa's debt. Tifa feels like he just did that so he didn't have to come back. She's really confused.

_The turks - _Elena, Tzeng, Reno and Rude plus a few new recruits have found themselves helping Rufus rebuild the ShinRa corperation with help from W.R.O. and Reeve. They seem to be stationed all over, recruiting the scattered soldiers and bringing them back. A new building is being built in Edge City for both. Both will be stationed in the same building.

_Rufus -_ Is satisfied the problems with Sephiroth are over and is rebuilding his company. He hasn't decided what ShinRa will do now once it's back up and running. However, his mood changes when he finds some old documents of Hojo's talking about hidden experiments. He finds old reports on a few of them and Sephiroth is mentioned. He's furious to find out Hojo hid so much from him and sends Reno, Rude and Elena to go talk to Cloud about one of the people Hojo experimented on. He wanted Cloud to find and bring the person back to him but it seems Cloud has other intentions. Someone else with knowledge on the experiments, however, has come forward to Rufus. Now Rufus is obsessed with getting rid of all Hojo's experiments so that Sephiroth can never come back.

_Luminik a. k. a. Lumi -_ She's a new recruit into the Turks and is often seen hanging around Rufus. She's beautiful but don't let her looks fool you, she's a powerful fighter and has intense training with throwing knifes. She specializes in long ranged weapons but also uses her Shika also known as Needles. She's very loyal to Rufus but doesn't seem to keen about the other Turks. She doesn't seem to like men very much, and Reno has labelled her 'the man hater'. The only man she's nice too and loyal too is Rufus. She can often be playful and flirts with a lot of the females but is she bi, a lesbian or just acting...it's unsure what her true intentions are.

_Saru -_ Saru is an odd one to say the least. Always seem to be sporting white mage robes and has hidden abilities no one knows about. She's a tough little cookie when need to be and unlike her closest friend, it takes her awhile to trust people. Saru ran into Akira in Junon when Akira was fleeing from a bunch of soldiers. Saru has been with Akira ever since. Saru loves Akira like a sister and does her best to protect her friend but even she doesn't know who Akira really is. Saru knows that Akira has mako poisoning but too what degree she can't tell. Saru is skilled in white magic and medical degrees. She was one of the nurse's who took care of Cloud in Mideel.

_Akira a.k.a. Aki or Oneh-san -_ There's one word to describe her, happy. Akira cares very little about herself and her well being but cares a lot about everyone else. Akira is very trusting which, often gets her into trouble. She can be innocent and naive, but strong when need to be. Akira doesn't remember anything about her past or anything that took place before this year. She only remembers meeting Saru in Junon and everything after. She has no idea about meteor or Sephiroth. Her appearance however, is in the likeness of Cloud. She has bright blue eyes signalling she has been touched by Mako and long platnum blonde hair. She also has some strange abilities and a lot of knowledge in materia. Her preferred materia and one she uses a lot is Ice. She doesn't want Cloud to help her because she thinks he has troubles of his own. (Which he does.) She cares so little about herself and feels she's a constant burden on him and Saru. However, though strong willed and skilled, she seems to need constant protection. She doesn't know why The Turks are after her, she just wants to be left alone by them and live a peaceful life. She doesn't seem curious or determined to figure out anything from her past. She lives for tomorrow not yesterday.

Alright that should be all the important ones so far. I'll put these in about future characters as we get to them so you can keep track of everything.


End file.
